Tourments et Cravates
by Hooray ID
Summary: Marco se sent étrange depuis son match contre Seibu. La cause de son mal-être ? Kid. Une seule chose à faire pour se sentir mieux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjouuur. C'est mon premier post sur ce site. Donc je vous présente, un des pairings les moins (appréciés ? Connus ? Courants ? Rayez la mention inutile.) Du Kid / Marco ! J'étais partie pour un OS, mais j'ai opté vers une courte fic. Donc voilà, le chapitre 1. Un peu court. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Bonne lecture !

(Ah j'oublias. *rbfvbhfdin' brain* Je n'ai que survolé l'anime. Je me repère par rapport au manga papier.)

Rating : K+ ? (Y'a un mot vulgaire à la fin. Et encore. Dans le monde dans lequel on vit. *parpaing*)

**Chapitre 1**

Son flegme pragmatique ne le quittait jamais. Un trop plein d'angoisse et de stress durant son enfance, un père trop exigeant, un objectif qu'il n'atteindrait jamais… Tout cela l'avait conduit à devenir le personne placide que l'on connaissait tous. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait reçu cet avertissement fleuri –au sens premier du terme, il avait commencé à éprouver une légère inquiétude. Toutefois, son comportement ne le trahissait nullement, et Rikua semblait sûr de ses jambes.

Quand le match commença à tourner à l'avantage des Hakushu Dinosaurs, il continua à se battre. Ils étaient si près du Christmas Bowl. Ne serait-ce que pour son équipe, il devait se battre. Le quaterback troqua son calme presque légendaire contre une rage de vaincre qu'il avait depuis enterrée.

… Bon. Ça n'avait pas super bien marché. Il s'était fait plaquer, même si « brisé » était le terme juste. Tout était devenu flou. Il avait vaguement entendu un cri. Tetsuma ? Et la dernière image qu'il aperçut avant de tomber en pâmoison fut le sourire crispé du quaterback adverse, Marco. Puis il était tombé dans le puits du néant.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, une monstrueuse douleur lancinante au crâne et au bras. A ses côtés, se tenait le running-back de Seibu, assis sur une chaise, somnolant.

« Riku ?

- Ah Kid-san… KID-SAN ! Tu es reveillé ! Tu vas bien ?! »

Non, clairement pas. Il n'allait pas s'en remettre d'aussi tôt.

« Alors? » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs comprit immédiatement que son capitaine parlait du match, et secoua la tête, emprisonnant ses yeux émeraudes de ses paupières.

« Testuma a pété un câble en voyant ce sang s'échapper de ta tête. Il s'est fait plaquer juste après toi… Sans vous deux, c'est vite devenu impossible.

- Je vois…

- Ah. Mais je n'ai jamais abandonné ! » S'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

L'autre sourit.

« J'en suis sûr. Où est Tetsuma ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le Wide Receiver. Il tenait deux bouteilles d'eau dans ses mains. Son regard s'illumina imperceptiblement lorsqu'il vit que son ami avait refait surface.

« Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés ~ » lâcha le quaterback, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

« C'est fini pour notre rêve, hein ? » marmonna Riku, en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

« On n'a plus qu'à encourager Deimon, maintenant. » lui répondit simplement Kid en souriant.

« Gaooooh…. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas trop l'abîmer…

- Et je t'ai dit que c'était impossible, Marco.

- Tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital !

- Un de plus, un de moins… »

Marco se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette derrière lui, une main sur le front.

« J'ai bien fait d'envoyer des fleurs. »

Le géant lui jeta un regard à la fois sceptique et surpris.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'embête autant ? Tu n'es pas aussi chiant d'habitude. »

L'autre resta interdit, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'était une bonne question. Jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, il pencha légèrement la tête, un air préoccupé sur le visage, comme s'il réfléchissait à une réponse. Gaoh soupira et sortit du QD de l'équipe, laissant le capitaine seul. S'il voulait se faire du mauvais sang, ça ne tenait qu'à lui.

Marco se tenait la tête de ses mains. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, tétanisé. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Son corps était sujet à une multitude de spasmes infimes, et il tenta de se calmer. Inspirer, et expirer. Après tout, Kid n'était à l'hôpital que pour un bras cassé. Sa tête n'avait rien. Et il n'était pas réellement responsable. C'était Gaoh qui l'avait assommé, pas lui. … Mais alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant… Il secoua la tête avec dédain. Ce n'était pas son problème après tout.

Hum. Pourquoi se trouvait-il devant la chambre d'hôpital du quaterback de Seiba ? Comme si ses pas et sa cravate l'avaient mené ici, et qu'il venait de s'en rendre compte. Juste à temps. Il pouvait encore fuir !

Sauf que la porte s'ouvrit.

Riku jeta un regard mauvais à Marco. Que faisait-il là ? Ça ne lui avait pas suffit de les humilier sur le terrain ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Je viens… Prendre des nouvelles ! Lâcha Marco, s'efforçant de paraître aussi désinvolte que possible. Voir comment il va, et tout.

-Il va bien. »

.. D'accord. Il était plus cool sur le terrain, lui.

Une voix provint de l'intérieur de la chambre. Il s'agissait de Kid, qui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Marco sourit à Riku, qui le laissa passer dans un soupir et avec un agacement non-dissimulé.

Shien haussa un sourcil lorsque Marco entra dans la pièce, et un silence s'installa.

« Tetsuma, tu peux nous laisser ? » lui demanda doucement Kid.

Le receveur jeta un regard à Marco, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui délivré un de ses fameux sourires stressés. Mais il s'exécuta cependant.

« … Ah j'ai amené un cadeau ! »Reprit, ou prit simplement la parole, Marco.

« Ah ? »

« Je savais pas trop quoi prendre. »

« Ah. »

« … Je le pose ici »

Il posa une boîte rectangulaire emballée sur la table basse, et s'assit sur une chaise, jambes serrées. (« Position attaque » , cf tome 4 si ma mémoire est bonne~)

« Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? »

La voix du quaterback de Seibu était aussi douce que son sourire. Cette pensée déstabilisa celui de Dinosaurs.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. Ça aurait pu tourner mal pour toi. »

Kid rabaissa son chapeau sur son visage, toujours souriant. Il devait être la seule personne au monde à garder son accessoire, même à l'hôpital. Est-ce qu'il le gardait quand il prenait un bain ? (Inutile de préciser que Marco s'était mentalement auto-baffé pour s'être posé la question.)

« Ce n'était pas pour ça, les fleurs ? »

Note pour lui-même : C'est fou ce qu'il était sexy avec sa barbe savamment mal rasée, ses cheveux jades, ses y… Quoi ? Non, non, non, nooon. Note pour lui-même : Les fleurs, c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Et celles pour Deimon qui venaient de partir.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir. » dit Marco, changeant habilement de sujet. Du moins, pour lui, c'était habile. Décidemment, il perdait tout sens critique.

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? » rétorqua Kid.

« Du moins, à Gaoh… ? » tenta de se rattraper l'autre.

« Nooon plus… Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir. C'est les risques du jeu. »

Marco sourit. 'Chier. Il était tombé sur son charme.

_Review ? *parpaing returns*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite ! Merci pour les reviews :D ça m'a fait très plaisir ! _

**Chapitre 2**

La tension était retombée, et Marco s'était aperçu avec plaisir que les deux garçons s'entendaient plutôt bien.

« Tu sais, si on gagne le tournoi du Kanto, tu pourras dire « Oui on a perdu. Mais contre les grands vainqueurs ! » » dit Marco, un sourire assuré aux lèvres.

« Tu veux que je vous encourager ? » demanda Kid.

« Bah. Deimon n'a aucune chance de toute façon. »

« … Ah. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du quaterback des Hakushu Dinosaurs. C'était quoi ce mauvais pressentiment ?

« Ke ke ke… »

Kid soupira, tandis que Marco se retournait lentement, tel un pantin désarticulé.

« Ben alors, fuckin' longs-cils ? »

« T'as parlé de son équipe, alors il arrive. » lâcha le quaterback de Seiba, désinvolte, se grattant le menton de son bras valide. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, Hiruma ? »

« Kaitani a dit au fuckin' nabot que tu étais réveillé, alors je suis venue aux nouvelles. »

Il jeta un regard à Marco, qui s'était levé sous le coup de la surprise. L'arrivée soudaine du démon l'avait un peu déboussolé, et un rictus machiavélique prit vie sur les lèvres du blond. Il contourna le quaterback de Hakushu et s'assit sur le lit.

« Tu sais, Shien…

« Mh ? »

Marco arqua un sourcil. Il l'appelait par son prénom ? Et là, il lui parlait comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux ? … C'était quoi ce sentiment, qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, l'étouffant comme une cravate trop serrée … ?

Jalousie.

Il était … Jaloux ? Cette hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'Hiruma passa le revers de sa main sur la joue de Kid. Il serra les poings.

« J'y vais. » lâcha-t-il, en claquant la porte derrière lui. (Marco ne l'avouera que plusieurs années plus tard, mais l'infirmière qui l'engueula suite au bruit engendré le fit cauchemarder pendant plusieurs jours.)

Le démon éclata de son rire si particulier, et Kid se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, un sourire las aux lèvres.

« Ça t'amuse ? »

« Beaucoup. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »

« Moi non plus, à vrai dire. »

Kid retira son chapeau et se passa la main dans les cheveux, amusé par la situation.

« Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir ici ? »

« Ke ke ke, on ne peut rien te cacher. » lança le blond, sourire carnassier figé aux lèvres.

« Bah… je te connais bien c'est tout. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans avoir une idée en tête. »

Hiruma pencha la tête.

« - Et est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un qui dévoile ses plans ? » Sourit-il.

Marco marchait dans une rue bondée de monde. Il avait fuis. Simplement, et c'était dur à avouer. Lui, le grand quaterback charismatique, qui avait tant de goût pour s'habiller ! (Oui mais ça lui va bien !) Fuis. Fuis. Il avait FUIS. (Fuis, bordel ! *parpaing*) Ce mot dansait dans son esprit. Il se mit à chercher les raisons de sa soudaine fureur. La main fine de ce foutu blond sur la joue – qu'il imaginait d'ailleurs d'une douceur extrême – du joueur de Seibu. 'Chier.

Bon, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Il avait enfin trouvé la cause du mal-aise qui le suivait depuis quelques jours. Il devait absolument se débarrasser de Hiruma pour se rapprocher de Kid.

« Ke ke ke. »

Le joueur d'Hakushu se figea. Mais c'était pas possible… Il soupira, sans se retourner.

« - Comment t'as fait pour me rattraper ?

- On m'a emmené. »

Effectivement, Marco crut apercevoir la moto d'Habashira Rui à travers le flot de personnes.

« - Personne ne te résiste, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda calmement Marco, alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement.

- Rien ni personne à ce qu'il parait.

- T'as laissé Kid seul ?

- Shien est un grand garçon. »

Encore une fois, il avait utilisé son prénom. A croire qu'il … OK, il FAISAIT exprès. Le démon rejeta sa tête en arrière, un peu dédaigneux.

« - J'ai vu que tu avais craqué sur Shien.

- #$ » ?! »

Mais qu'il arrête de prononcer son prénom comme ça ! Et en plus, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Marco ne répondit pas, et laissa le blond continuer.

«- Je peux t'aider », dit-il simplement, toute trace de rictus envolée.

« -Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Tu ferais ça juste avant notre match ? Je ne suis pas idiot, Hiruma Yoichi. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans en tirer satisfaction et de l'intérêt.

- J'ai mes raisons, je te dis. » Répondit le joueur de Deimon, aussi calmement que possible, bien qu'agacé.

Marco resta muet devant tant de mystère. Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à ce démon ? Pouvait-il le croire ? Carrément pas. (Oui je sais, jamais Marco ne dirait un truc comme « carrément pas » T_T) Et si l'information venait à se propager, il craignait la réaction de Gao. Ou alors… Peut-être voulait-il juste rajouter son nom dans son carnet d'esclave ?

« - T'acceptes, oui ou non, fuckin' longs-cils !

- Oui oui ! »

Sa parole avait été plus rapide que sa pensée, et il regrettait immédiatement. Et le sourire de psychopathe qu'affichait le démoniaque quaterback ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ses lèvres se pincèrent amèrement. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer… ?

Kid sortit enfin de la maison des malades. Il huma l'air à plein poumon – toussota à cause de la fumée du cigare de son coach spécialement venu pour sa sortie – et soupira. A côté de lui, Riku avait les bras croisés derrière la tête. Son quaterback ne lui avait rien dit sur la visite du joueur d'Hakushu. Juste qu'ils avaient « discuté. » (Ce qui était totalement vrai par ailleurs.)

« - Si ça peut te rassurer, Hiruma est venu aussi.

- Ah oui. Deux des trois quaterbacks les plus dangereux du monde (Le troisième étant bien sûr Agon. *lance des confettis*), dont un avec qui tu as couché des dizaines de fois. Hypeeeer rassurant. »

Shien sourit, pas contrariant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le running-back réagissait ainsi. Ses fiévreux ébats avec Sena lui avaient fait perdre des neurones ? Ça n'avait vraiment rien de grave.

C'était l'intervention d'Hiruma qui lui posait le plus problème à vrai dire. Et encore, c'était vite dit. Pas de sa présence le dérangeait, non, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps – si bien que le blond puisse avoir des « amis ». Il le connaissait juste assez bien pour dire qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Il rabattu son chapeau de cow-boy sur sa tête. Il allait devoir le surveiller de près.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meerci pour les reviews *_*_

_Et oui, Agon n'est pas vraiment quaterback T.T Quand j'ai écrit la fic en cours, ouh que je suis sérieuse , je ne savais plus, et j'ai oublié de vérifier en recopiant. Désolée pour ça xD *fais le dogeza façon les américains du manga et se casse la mouille* Et puis désolée pour le retard x_x J'ai… J'suis sur une autre fic en même temps. (Plusieurs en fait. Mais une qui me tient à cœur.) Et y'a le bac itouuut. (Et y'a un moustique qui me tourne autour…)_

_Désolée pour les fautes comme toujours ~_

La première chose que vit Marco après avoir quitté le royaume de Morphee fût un nouveau message sur son téléphone. Hiruma Yoîchi. Qu'allait-il se passer encore ?

« Viens au centre-ville à 14h. »

Bonjour au revoir à toi aussi, Hiruma. Que manigançait-il ? Marco espérait fortement que Kid ait reçu le même message. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent à cette pensée. Il se faufila sous la douche, et laissa l'eau chaude et parfumée le détendre. Il était loin d'être idiot – peut-être l'était-il même autant que le quaterback de Deimon – et savait que le blond n'était pas désintéressé. Qu'avait-il à gagner dans tout ça ? Marco s'habilla rapidement d'une chemise noire et d'un costume choisi avec soin. Il agrémenta le tout d'une cravate à l'esthétique douteux. Son regard glissa jusqu'au réveil digital qui affichait midi. Encore deux heures.

Kid haussa un sourcil en lisant le message d'Hiruma qu'il venait de recevoir. Quel plan machiavélique avait encore pu germer dans l'esprit du blond ? Placide, mais pas blasé, il prit une douche rapide et sauta dans ses vêtements de cow-boy.

Il arriva dix minutes en avance. Il s'abrita du soleil à l'ombre d'un arbre. (Un peuplier ! J'aime bien les peupliers.) Au bout de deux minutes, il tilta. Il avait déjà un chapeau pour le protéger de Râ. Il cherchait des yeux le démon dans la foule alors que le quaterback d'Hakushu apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci peina à réfréner un sourire et alla à sa rencontre.

« Marco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il un faible rictus aux lèvres.

« Hiruma m'a deman… Ordonné de venir. »

« Pareil. Qui sait ce qu'il a derrière la tête… Et surtout s'il va venir. »

Une longue demi-heure plus tard, ils eurent leur réponse. Non.

« … Je demanderais bien à Gaoh de s'occuper de lui… »

*GRMMMBL*

« Aaah un tremblement de terre ! Fuyez pour sauver vos vies ! » lâcha Marco en s'agrippant à un arbre.

« Euh non, c'était mon ventre… » Dit Kid, timide.

« … Meuuh j'le savais. C'était de l'humour. »

« Ah . »

Marco sentit une température élevée lui monter aux joues, et il se tourna.

« Breeef… Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? »

« Et pour Hiruma ? »

« Et bien il faudra que je pense à le remercier. » pensa le joueur d'Hakushu.

Ils s'étaient attablés dans à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Kid avait commandé un steak et Marco une salade italienne composée. … Mais une grosse salade. … Une salade virile ! Ils attendaient donc leurs plats, en sirotant leurs boissons et en discutaillant joyeusement. Le bras de Kid se remettait peu à peu, de ce qu'il avait dit.

La serveuse arriva lorsqu'il disait ça.

« Voilà. J'ai aussi un message pour vous » rajouta-t-elle en s'adressant directement à Kid.

« Ah ? »

La pauvre jeune fille se racla la gorge.

« Moi, je transformerai en esclave celui qui m'a transformé en infirme. »

Bon, dit avec ce visage angélique, ça le faisait moyen. On avait dû lui dire que c'était une farce, quelque chose comme ça. Et le « on », ce devait être le détenteur de la paire d'yeux qui brillait au-dessus d'un sourire diabolique, planqué dans l'ombre dans un buisson en face de Marco. Il s'arma d'un nouveau sourire crispé. Kid se mit à rire.

« Un message d'Hiruma ? »

« Euh… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. C'était le jeu. Personne ne va finir esclave. »

« Ouais, c'est pas dit. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, non, rien. Par contre, je peux t'aider pour certaines choses. »

Kid pencha la tête.

« Comme couper ta viande. » acheva Marco avec un sourire.

« … J'accepte ! »

L'autre le gratifia du regard et s'afféra.

Ils avaient bien mangé et avaient la peau du ventre bien tendue. Ils marchaient maintenant sans réel but. Ils étaient bien. Juste bien. Les rares silences n'étaient pas pesants. Ils étaient parfaitement à leur aise. Et ils en étaient là grâce à un agaçant blondinet.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient marché jusqu'à la nuit. Kid leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je mange avec Riku et Tetsuma ce soir. »

« Oh. » répondit simplement Marco, submergé par une vague de déception et de jalousie. Il n'avait même pas le droit de profiter du cow-boy une soirée de plus ?

« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? » proposa poliment ce dernier.

« Non merci… »

Déjà, Riku ne l'aimait pas. Et réciproquement.

« J'irais manger avec Maria. » rajouta-t-il, dans l'inconscient –ou pas- but de rendre jaloux son nouveal ami. Nouvel ami qui avait juste sourit – Dieu que c'est étonnant – en hochant la tête.

Ils se quittèrent donc là. Sur cette mauvaise note qui pourrissait pour Marco la journée entière, comme un vers dans une pomme juteuse. Il savait qu'Hiruma ne laisserait jamais passer ça, mais il ne pouvait juste pas. Son cœur fut serré par un fil de rancœur amère. Tant pis.

« Tu as fait… Quoi ? »

« Pour la dernière fois, Hiruma, comment es-tu entré chez moi ? »

« Tu te moquerais pas du monde, par hasard fuckin' longs cils ? Je t'organise un truc, et toi tu fuis ? Mais c'était la clé de voûte de mon plan ce dîner ! »

« Je suis sûr que non. »

« Ta gueule. »

« Pourquoi tu t'impliques autant ? »

« C'est… Personnel. »

Marco arqua un sourcil.

« Bon. Comme je suis génial, je vais trouver autre chose. Laisse-moi deux secondes. » Lâcha le blond.

Une sonnerie s'éleva dans les airs. Marco sortit son portable de sa poche, mais n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le nom de l'appelant. Hiruma lui avait arraché des mains, et répondit.

« Oui ? »

« Eh ! Rends le moi ! »

« Oh ! Shien ! »

Marco blêmit. Puis fulmina. Encore à l'appeler par son prénom.

« Ouais ? Ouais, il est là. »

Il lui tendit son cellulaire.

« C'est pour toi. »

« Sans déconner. »

Il l'attrapa, et tenta d'échapper à l'oreille du démon. Peine perdue.

« Oui ? » dit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Je voulais juste te demander une heure pour demain. »

« Gneh ? » fut la seule réponse qui franchit les fines lèvres du châtain.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais avec mon bras non ? »

Trois secondes plus tard ~

« Ah ! Oui ! Oui. Oui oui oui. … Oui. …. .. Oui. »

« Donc ? » demanda Shien en riant.

« Je passerais à 11h. »

« Et ton entraînement ? »

« Mon quoi ? »

« Ton match. Deimon. Hiruma. »

Et soudain, Marco tilta. Puis secoua la tête. Le blond n'était tout de même pas en train d'essayer de lui faire perdre du temps ? Ils seraient de mèche ?! D'un côté, ça semblait bien simple et ce n'était pas le genre d'Hiruma. De l'autre, il était tellement imprévisible…

« ça ira. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour les vaincre. »

Derrière, Hiruma se mit à rire.

« Ok. 11h demain chez moi alors ! »

« A demain. »

Il raccrocha, et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Les affaires reprennent. »

« Ke ke ke… »


End file.
